Un époux pour ses 17 ans
by emma-malefoy
Summary: Avant même sa naissance, Harry est condamné à une vie de sacrifices personnels. Et le suivant sera le pire de tous … Ou pas. Snarry/Lemon


**U**n époux pour ses 17 ans

**Disclaimer :** Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages de J. K. Rowling, ça ne me rapporte rien !

**Résumé : **Avant même sa naissance, Harry est condamné à une vie de sacrifices personnels. Et le suivant sera le pire de tous … Ou pas. Snarry/Lemon

**Warning :** Snarry avec scènes lemon. **Homophobes s'abstenir !**

**Chapitre Un**

Harry Potter était un jeune sorcier âgé de 16 ans qui allait entamer sa septième année à l'école des sorciers, Poudlard, en septembre. Sa vie n'avait pas toujours été rose, il savait qu'elle n'avait été que sacrifice et qu'elle le sera encore tant que le mage règnera sur le monde magique.

C'était son combat avant même sa naissance. Il haïssait cette prophétie qui l'avait condamné à une vie de souffrance. Il souffrait, notre héros national. Une multitude de choses lui était interdites de faire car c'était trop dangereux pour sa vie, pour celle de ces proches. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer d'avoir une vie sentimentale comme tous les jeunes hommes de son âge. Bien sur, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des sentiments. De très forts sentiments. Et l'heureux, ou malheureux selon le point de vu, était le plus grand maître des potions, Severus Rogue.

Personne ne savait. Il avait gardé le secret depuis fort longtemps. Il se doutait bien que sa meilleure amie se doutait de quelque chose mais elle ne penserait pas à _lui_. C'était improbable qu'Harry Potter soit amoureux de son pire ennemi. Et pourtant …

Nous étions en plein mois de juillet et le professeur Rogue était assis un fauteuil sombre dans son salon du manoir d'été de sa famille. A présent il était le dernier représentant des Rogue.

A 37 ans, Severus Rogue n'avait jamais eu de femmes, ni d'enfants. Ses rôles d'espion pour l'Ordres du Phénix et de mangemort transformaient ses proches en cibles parfaites.

De plus, Rogue était un homosexuel et rares étaient les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant depuis l'esclandre de son ex-petit ami deux ans auparavant. Ca s'était déroulé près du lac quelques élèves étaient passés par là et détestant leur professeur de potion, ils avaient décidés de faire courir la rumeur de son homosexualité. Bien sur, Rogue sût qui étaient les coupables et les punit. Trois Gryffondors qui étaient Ginny, Lavande et Parvati, les éternelles commères.

Depuis quelques temps, Severus tournait en rond dans son manoir. Quelque chose le tracassait. Ce soir-là du mois de Juillet 1997, Severus se servit un verre de whisky pur feu, pour la troisième fois, ce qui était rare chez notre professeur. C'était bien une preuve que quelque chose le tourmentait.

Alors qu'il sirotait son verre près du feu, un elfe de maison frappa à la grande porte.

- Vous avez reçu un hibou du professeur Dumbledore, maître.

L'elfe, était habillé avec des vêtements très raffinés. Sa façon de parler était claire et ne montrait aucune crainte mais beaucoup de respect.

L'elfe tenait un plateau en argent ou était déposé le courrier d'Albus. Severus pris la lettre et la lut.

_Severus,_

_Nous devons parler, il est bientôt le moment que nous attendions depuis fort longtemps. _

_J'arrive d'ici peu, si tu pouvais m'ouvrir l'accès a ta cheminée ?_

_Albus._

- Matt, peux-tu rouvrir la cheminée ? demanda Severus à l'elfe qui s'exécuta sur le champ

Si le professeur traitait si bien son elfe, c'est que Matt avait été son elfe pendant son enfance et qu'il avait pratiquement été élevé par lui. Il avait été son ami lorsque tous étaient contre lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore faisait son entrée dans le salon de Severus Rogue. Les visages des deux hommes étaient des plus graves.

Le mage s'assit dans un fauteuil face au maître des potions. Matt déposa un jus de citron à Albus qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il y eut plusieurs longues minutes de silence. Albus fixait Severus avec son regard bleu perçant. Son regard montrait beaucoup de choses : compassion, soutient, gravité …

_17 Juillet 1980 – 17 ans auparavant_

_Plusieurs personnes avaient été réunit dans le bureau de Dumbledore : James, Lily et Severus._

_« - Je vous ais réunis ici pour une bonne raison, annonçai le mage, votre fils est en danger !_

_- Je ne comprends pas, Harry n'est même pas encore né ! Et qui lui voudrait du mal ? Demanda Lily apeuré en resserrant ses bras autour de ventre._

_- Une prophétie a été faite, Harry a été annoncé comme le sauveur du monde magique. Lui seul sera capable de nous débarrasser de Voldemort. »_

_De son côté, Severus se faisait discret. Il savait que serait son rôle et appréhendait la violence des réactions des futurs parents. Elles seraient compréhensibles. Lui-même n'avait pas bien réagit lorsqu'Albus lui avait dit._

_« - Ce n'est pas possible ! Professeur, nous ne pouvons rien faire ? Mon fils ne pourra pas vaincre un tel monstre ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Couina la mère alors que le père s'était figé_

_- J'ai bien entendu trouvé une solution mais cela risque de ne pas vous plaire ! Prévint le directeur de Poudlard_

_- Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur la raison de la présence de Rogue, ici ? Demanda James_

_- Il fait partit de mon plan. Après quelques recherches il s'avère qu'une ancienne magie permettrait de protéger votre enfant. Il suffira de procéder à un mariage sorcier entre Harry et Severus_

_- Comment ! Mais êtes-vous totalement fou ? Comment pouvez-vous nous dire une chose pareille ? D'ailleurs pourquoi Rogue et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?_

_- Parce que je suis le seul avec la puissance magique nécessaire pour faire survivre votre rejeton ! Répliqua Severus_

_-Soit pas si prétentieux, Rogue ! Cracha James_

_-Il dit la vérité, à son 17__ième__ anniversaire, Severus a reçu une quantité de ressources magique impressionnant qui fait de lui la seule personne à pouvoir sauver Harry des griffes de Voldemort. Expliqua Albus_

_- Comment ça va se passer jusqu'à ses 17 ans ? Il n'aura aucunes protections ? Demanda Lily_

_- C'est pour cela que je vais vous proposer de fiancer Severus et Harry avant sa naissance pour que par ce lien, Harry soit protégé un minimum et cela permettra que Severus connaisse les dangers encourus par Harry à chaque moment de sa vie. Expliqua le directeur_

_- Lily, nous ne pouvons pas accepter une telle chose ! S'écria James_

_- Tu préfères risquer la vie de notre fils ? Demanda calmement la future mère_

_- Mais c'est Rogue ! Dit-il comme si c'était une raison suffisante_

_- C'est un homme bon, je sais qu'il ne fera pas de mal à mon enfant. Dit-elle simplement_

_- Nous pouvons procéder aux fiançailles, annonça James d'une voix blanche »_

« - Pensez-vous que nous avons fait une erreur ? Demanda Severus à son vieil ami

- Je pense que c'était la meilleure solution à l'époque que nous pouvions imaginer. Répondit Albus

- Y'en a-t-il d'autres aujourd'hui ? Questionna le maître des potions

- Je ne saurais vous répondre mon enfant. Se désola le mage »

Sous ses airs impassibles, Albus savait que Severus était angoissé à l'idée de se marier avec le fils de son ennemi juré. Mais un contrat magique avait été signé il y a 20 ans et il ne pouvait que l'honorer.

« - De quoi avez-vous peur, Severus ?

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, Albus … et il me déteste profondément et avec raison !

- Vous saurez lui expliquer et il comprendra. Harry est à présent un adulte et il saura vous pardonner.

- Vous rendez vous compte que je serais unis a lui magiquement, ce sera irréversible. Nous vivrons certainement dans la haine. A seulement 17 ans, on l'oblige à sacrifier sa vie sentimentale pour combattre un mage noir.

- Vous serez son pilier, un soutient important dans sa vie. Il finira par l'accepter. Le prix à payer est élevé pour lui, j'en suis conscient.

- Je pense que dans quelques jours j'irais le chercher pour l'emmener ici. Je dois lui parler de toute cette histoire et lui expliquer en quoi consiste l'héritage familial magique.

- C'est une bonne idée. Mais surtout le brusquez pas. A présent vous allez devoir montrer le vrai « vous ».

- Cela va être difficile ! Conclu Severus »

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut. Je me remets à écrire après 2 ou 3 ans d'arrêt._

_Malheureusement je dois vous avouer que les chapitres seront rares, une fois par mois ou tous les 15 jours selon les périodes._

_En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires afin de voir si ça vous plait._


End file.
